OMG Nina
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When the Anubis gang go to America and see Nina and something bad happens. Who did it who s anger gets the better of them and who s jealousy gets the better of them.


That`s Nina

It was three years since Nina left Anubis House when her Scholarship expired and lots of things have changed.

Amber (POV)

It was a regular Tuesday morning where I get up have a shower put on my makeup get dressed and then have breakfast and then go to school. But this morning things changed when Trudy came and told us this everyone we are going to America tomorrow and I have already spoken to all of your parents and they have said you can all go and they have sent over your passports and the money you each have for the trip plus I put a little bit more into each of them so you each $3000 for the trip and we are staying there for three months and I have rented a mansion in L.A and it is has 13 large bedrooms with two king size beds and all of the bedrooms have giant en suite bathrooms and walk in wardrobes so you can either be with a roommate of your choice or you can have a room to yourself it also has a massive pool a Jacuzzi a games room a media room and a giant garden and as we leave tomorrow when you get back from school I want all of you to start packing.

Nina (POV)

My life here in L.A. is amazing and I am much happier here than I was in England. I was about to get a snack from the fridge when my phone beeped and I had a text message from my friend Vanessa wondering if I was going to go to the Gate ( an amazing hangout place which is 10 minutes away from my house and 3 minutes away from the beach). So when I texted her back I said yeah pick me up in 1 hour and 40 minutes as it takes 10 minutes to get from her house to mine. So then I hopped into the shower for a good half an hour then it took me 40 minutes to decide what I was going to wear and do my hair and makeup. So I decided on wearing my American flag fringe top with my black denim shorts with my black flip flop wedges (outfits on my profile) and then straightened my hair and by the time I had done that I only had 30 minutes to grab a snack so I got a wrap from the fridge. Then Vanessa pulled up with my 3 other best friends Shelley, Liam and Krista so then we headed off to the gate.

Amber (POV)

So we arrived yesterday night and we all started to unpack our stuff and so I was on my own Fabian was with Mick, Patricia was with Joy Mara was on her own and Jerome and Alfie were together and Eddie was on his own. So I went on my laptop to find some awesome places to go and I found this website for someplace called the Gate and so I looked at the directions to go and so we all got dressed up and ready and then set off.

Nina (POV)

It seems like forever since I was here last then I saw my boyfriend Josh and we just started kissing for about 3 minutes till Krista came over and broke us apart and then I said anyone want a drink and so Vanessa said she wanted a lemonade, Krista said she wants a wants a diet coke, Liam said he wanted a beer, Shelley wanted a lemonade, Josh wanted a beer and I wanted a beer so I went to the cooler and got two lemonades one diet coke and three beers and that was when I saw them.

So I ran back to my friends and hid behind Shelley and Vanessa and they asked me what I was doing and I said that my old friends from Britain were here and then when I came from behind them they all saw me and ran over to me.

Eddie (POV)

We saw Nina with a beer in her hand and with some other people and then I don't know what came over me put I just kissed her right there no warning at all and then she pulls apart swears at me then punches me and then she pours and then she pours water all over my head then she kisses someone else and then walks away.

Nina (POV)

I cant believe Eddie for kissing me in front of all my friends and my boyfriend. And i also can`t believe Jerome because he took a picture of it and put it on the website.

Great thanks to Eddie Josh broke up with me because he thought that i only dated him because i left England but i am going to get him back but first i am going to get revenge on all of the boys in Anubis House except for Alfie.

Okay so me and my friends have decided that the best way to get revenge on them is to either destroy or take away what is most important to them and before i left we all talked about what is most important to them but so they can`t pin the crimes on me i am going to turn them on each other by after i have gotten revenge i am going to leave fake clues for one another so it will lead them to think that their best friend committed the crimes against each other.

So the thing that is most important to Fabian is his autographed copy of Life ... Why We Exist and his best friend is Mick and so we are going to hide his copy of the book and the thing most important to Mick is his lucky football signed by David Beckham so we are going to hide it and his best friend is Eddie and the thing most important to Eddie his his prize hoagie collection so we are going to destroy it and since his best friend is Fabian were going to blame it on him.

The thing most important to Jerome is his diary where he puts all of his secrets i am going to copy all of the pages and put them on the school website and send them to everyone in my contacts list and everyone in his contact list.

Now to get Josh back as my boyfriend i am going to sing at open mic night tonight. So i texted Vanessa to pick me up in 50 minutes.

So i have had a shower and i straightened my hair that i had gotten dyed black so then i decided to wear my beautiful black lace dress with a thin hot pink bow belt with my gold strappy sandal shoes with a short white denim jacket( outfit on my profile) and then i did my make up.

Then Vanessa pulled up outside and she had Shelley, Liam, Krista and my cousins Shelby and Emily and Vanessa`s boyfriend Harry then we set off.

When i got there i immediately saw Josh and everyone from Anubis House and i knew that they knew that i had pulled that prank on them.

Then i went and got some drinks for us. I got Vanessa and me some cherry cokes, Shelley and Emily some lemonades and i got Liam and Harry beers then i went to the DJ and said that i wanted to sing three songs and the first one i sang was called I love you by Avril Lavigne.

So then i got up on stage and said this song is dedicated to my Ex boyfriend Josh.

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

_[Chorus]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

Then i said to the DJ that i wanted to sing Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and i said that it was dedicated to Eddie Sweet

La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my—

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the—

Three.

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Whoa!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

Then i said to the DJ that i wanted to sing Wherever I Go by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment and that it is dedicated to all my old friends from Anubis House.

Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go

So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever, wherever I go

Then i came off the stage and josh walked up to me and said that he only thought that i only started dating him because some people called Jerome and Eddie told him that and when he had said that i got really angry and i walked up to Jerome and Eddie and punched them both in face and kicked them in the balls and started to swear at them and then when i had cooled off me and Josh kissed and then walked away then i got shot in the back and i just collapsed and blacked out.


End file.
